THE GIRL WITH BROKEN DREAMS
by blackenedheart231
Summary: Star, a vampire princess, has been sent into the world of the travelers. Can she survive being there? Rewrites in progress.
1. Chapter 1

The Girl with Broken Dreams

The hunters where invading the castle the princess and the prince where running and finding a hiding spot. When they reached a safe spot the prince started to draw a magic circle on the ground.

"Star do you have your sun stones? I'm sending you to the witch. She will help you with your trip. I also have a necklace from your birthmother. The queen was not your real mother. Also take this bracelet to remember me by." Her brother said finishing the circle then starting the chant. Then he pushed her into the middle of the circle and then she was gone.

When Star opened her eyes she was not in her ruined castle she was in someone's back yard.

"Where the hell am I? What time is this anyway?" She said out loud not caring for her swearing.

"You're in Japan; the date is July 14, 2012. Just what are you doing her I might ask." A woman said she had long black hair and her dress or whatever you call it was very beautiful.

"My castle was being attacked by hunters. My older brother sent me here to save me. But my brother is strong he can't die." Star said she never thought that her brother could get beat. He was her hero.

"Hm, what type of hunters? Vampire I might say. Then you are here so that they never find you. Easy task I might say I'll just send you with the other group I have out." The witch replied her servants rushing up beside her with a strange staff.

"I need the locket you have in your hand as payment for the deed. In exchange the hunters will never find you. Help the group I have sent already. Your skills will be help full for this task." She said her servants run over and handed the staff to Star in then took the locket.

"Thank you Lady Yuko." Star replied but never being told the witches name she left the servants and the witch speechless.

"They're everywhere we can't stop them like this we need help." Syaoran shouted to Fei that was fighting the demons with him. (**For you info there in the world with all the demons where Syaoran gets a sword.)**

"Hey kid you need help." A girl asked she was standing on the remaining bit of a wall that most had been knocked down. Just outside of the café.

"You're not a demon hunter you can't fight these demons with us." Kurogane sneered at the girl, she just pouted at the "very scary man"

"Well for your information I am not a demon hunter but I kill things stronger than this every morning." She just scoffed back pulling of her cape and landing it on a tree. A sword, gun, staff, bow and arrows, and dagger, where hidden in Star's cape.

"Perfect timing princess nice to see you again, 5 years is just too long. Life any better, mother any worse." Fei said in time to killing the recurring monsters.

"5 years is to long jerk. No and yes very." She said answering his questions pulling out her dagger.

After all the demons where done with everyone had questions.

"What's your name?" Sakura asked

"Where'd you learn to fight?" Kurogane asked in the crude manner.

"Why are you here?" Syaoran asked

"How have you been princess? Eating right, enough light, training, brought your stone for the trip. Perfect job out there been training on prison guards once again I see." Fei said his smile never left his face.

"Wait you know Fei and what's this about prison guards?" Sakura asked as she started to explain her backround.

"Well you see my name is Star. My home world of Algeria was full of vampires. My mother hated me and loved my older sister Scarlett. My older brother, James, had left to work on certain things in other parts of the world. My mother would constantly hurt me and make my sister use me as a live training. She was thought to be the one of the world prophecy. The prophecy was that the child of the last of the Diamonds would rule for the rest of her days. When my mother had been handed me, for I was not her real child, she knew that I was the prophecy child. The prison guards where the castle guards. I worked on them trying to get stronger. I made all these weapons and made my own training methods. I met Fei when he was visiting with my brother. He worked with me and was my friend then he left and the light was a joke. I would die. Star said to only look at 3 scared faces. And a slightly amused face

"Wait so you're a vampire?"

"I would have never guessed."

"Shut up Fei."

Okay the rewrite on this story is minimal I kinda like it so I'm just fixing spelling. Also I'm looking for a beta reader. I'm also a beta reader just look me up!


	2. NOTE READ NOT ENDING STORY JUST A NOTE

Hey guys so after the Demon Hunter World with all the demons I will make them all go to worlds like from other anime, books, shows, and movies.

For example

Bleach

+animal

Vampire Knight

Moon phase

Shugo Chara

Inuyasha

Ouran High Host Club

Black Butler

Angle Beats

Beelzebub

Fruits basket

Soul Eater

Fairy tail

Death note

Maximum ride

The sisters grimm

The secret series

Percy Jackson

Code Lyoko

And send in ideas for more places! I may not have seen or read them so sorry if I have to say no but I'll try!


	3. Chapter 2

**Ya I'm a lazy butt and I don't give a crap about it. Deal with it. Now onward with the story I don't own the show.**

**JUST READ THE PRE THING CRAP THAT I WRITE. I TAKE THE DAMN TIME TO WRITE THIS, SO READ IT OR I'LL SHOVE MY WORDS DOWN YOUR THROUGHT.**

**The girl with broken dreams**

_***recap***_

"Wait so you're a vampire?"

"I would have never guessed."

"Shut up Fei."

"Please choose where you're going to live. Then pick an occupation." The lady at the front desk said to Star.

"I want to be a demon hunter. Do I need to have a hunting partner?"

"No you can work solo. Here's your Sakura pin for rewards. Thank you for choosing the demon hunter occupation."

"Now I'm will be staying at the Cat's Eye Café, Is that still okay?"

"That is fine Miss Star."

"Thank you."

"Your welcome."

When Star was done at the main desk getting her house and job she went back to the café.

"Hey girl, ya you. Where you heading." A voice asked when she turned around she saw a few of the demon hunters.

"Over to the Cat Café I still don't know where it is exactly can you guys help me." Star said fixing her sunglasses and hat.

"Sure we were heading there anyway. Are you getting something to eat there?" a kid asked he was one of the demon hunters.

"No I'm staying there for now. I'm hanging out with them till they leave. Then all go with them." Star explained her situation.

"Really cool! Little cat is such a great cook! I always have her deserts!" The girl demon hunter said.

"Well you need to get there and so let's get going." The man hunter said.

"Fine"

….

"Star's been taking a long time at the office did she get lost?" Sakura said wondering where her new friend was.

"Hey people I'm back and I brought people. Where's everyone I'm bored!" Star shouted waking up Syaoran, Fei, and Kurogane.

"Shut up not everyone needs to yell when they walk thought the door, you where less loud and annoying yesterday." Kurogane shouted

"Well being alone for so long makes her like this Big Dog." Fei teased he was actually protecting Star. She was like a little sister to him.

"I don't care if she was abused so that's why she's loud just get her to be quiet." Kurogane said he was pissed about being called Big Dog

"I was Big Dog you know that but I was not alone." Star said she had quieted down and had walked over to them.

"Hey Little Cat Can I have the Chocolate cake today?" The girl demon hunter said to Sakura.

"Sure Yuzuriha I have enough for everyone to have some." Sakura said pulling out the plates and the cake.

"Little Cat thanks but I'm going out I need to get some things. I'll be back before the sun comes up so don't worry." Star said pulling of her glasses and hat then grabbing her weapons.

"What does she eat? She slept all day then she goes out all night she is such a vam….." Kurogane was saying till Mokona grabbed his head.

"Shhh don't tell Starys secret yet! Then the Evil people will get her!" Mokona said pulling on Kurogane's face.

"Get off fuzz ball!" Kurogane sneered.

"What do you guys not have that she can't eat here? What does she eat?" Yuzuriha asked wondering if she was allergic to certain foods.

"Oh our little Star is nocturnal and eats only very select foods. She will cover more of the demons at night. Don't expect to see her much outside during the day." Fei Said telling them Star's Problems.

"Well maybe she could hunt with us sometimes." Ryuu-ou Said he thought she was cute and could need so training.

"Does Ryuu-ou have a crush on Star? Well she did have a lot of suitors back home but she ignored all of them, as she quoted they where only there because of her family. Still she also thought they were boring." Fei said teasing Ryuu-ou.

"I-I don't like Star. Did you know her before?" Ryuu-ou asked Fei wondering where they came from.

"Yes her brother and I where friends but I moved and her died just a few days ago leaving me to take care of Star." Fei said making ups some excuse.

"You guys can stay till Star gets home if you want."

….

When the sun was just about to raise Star walked up to the Café. Walking through the door she saw everyone talking.

"Hey Its past midnight and you have work and the Café the demons almost got me so get so sleep stay here and I'll help in the morning at the Café sleep in." Star said sighing the morons had stayed up for her.

"Thanks that helps Star. Don't worry will be careful tomorrow. Thanks for caring Yawn." Soma said she was tired.

"Hey what did you eat?"

"Remember the livings are alive."

"What does that mean?"

"I'll tell you guys tomorrow."

….

**Thanks so much for reading I love you guys comment and tell your friends. 3**


End file.
